Harry Potter and the Room of Requirement
by Elf Knight
Summary: Seeking some peace and quiet after the Goblet of Fire disaster, Harry Potter discovers the wonders of the Room of Requirement with the help of loyal Dobby. As a result, he decides to use it to his advantage - Dumbledore's worst nightmare! AU, H/Hr


**Disclaimer: **Since this is obviously a story about Harry Potter growing a backbone, I am not Rowling nor do I own the Potter series. I don't make any money off this either although if even one person deems this fanfic worthy of a review, then that will be reward enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I won't say much except that this is an AU story starting in the fourth HP novel almost directly after Harry Potter's name spits out of the Goblet of Fire, and Ron doubts him. So yes, as you can imagine there will likely be some Weasley-bashing and Dumbledore-bashing. Even though I feel it's utterly cliché and boring after being used in so many stories, it is necessary for this plot to move forward. Also, there will be no slash and the pairing is predetermined to be Harmony (H/Hr, Harry/Hermione, etc). So if you don't like that stuff, don't read. Otherwise, I would be honoured if you do. So now without any further ado, allow me to present you with the first chapter of my latest muse!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong> A Way of Escape

* * *

><p>If Harry Potter had been any less reserved, he would have screamed in rage and frustration. If it hadn't been that at least Hermione believed he was telling the truth, he someone would have gotten hurt.<p>

Or at least, a specific red-haired someone.

At least, Harry hoped Hermione believed he was telling the truth. To be honest, he didn't know what to believe and he would have thought Hermione Granger of all people would believe him in that he did not put his name in the Goblet of Fire to enter in the Triwizard Tournament.

What with trolls, baby dragons, three-headed dogs, demon-possessed Defence Teachers, prophesies, Basilisks, Mandrakes, the Forbidden Forest, a persistent arrogant wraith, talking giant spiders, Dementors, an escaped alleged murderer after him and an immature teacher who couldn't give up a petty grudge (not to mention the whole school turning their back on him, inclusive of teachers and staff, on a whim), let's just say that Harry's three previous years had more than sated his Gryffindor thirst for adventure.

He had enough fame as well, much more than he wanted. And as luck would have it, his Potter fame often turned to infamy especially in times like now. It was as if people were _looking_ for an excuse to call him traitor and believe him to be the Dark Lord incarnate. And that coupled with his abuse, emotional trauma, and neglect from the Dursleys during summer away from Hogwarts was enough drive him up the wall.

It didn't help that his two best friends (now minus one) were constantly bickering and arguing all the time. Perhaps now he could get some peace and quiet since one of his alleged friends would likely not be hanging out with him very much, and maybe he could get to know the other friend better. If she believed in him. Harry hoped she did and thought she did since the look of encouragement and sympathy on her face when he was called to join the real three Champions spoke volumes.

Then again, perhaps he was just being the naive and stupid Gryffindor Golden Boy people thought he was. Whatever the case, Harry was sick and tired of all his misadventures at Hogwarts, the supposedly safest place on all the world. That was one sick joke and everyone knew it! But why they still believed in it was beyond Harry, who currently was fed up with trying to understand how wizard-folk though, if they had any brains at all.

The green-eyed boy was currently sitting on his bed, his back straight and whole frame rigid. Ron Weasley, Harry's first friend and supposed best mate, had just snapped at him and effectively broke their friendship. Being the immature prat he was at times, Ron would likely not want to speak to him again and Harry could almost picture the confrontations that would arise with poor Hermione trying to renew their bonds of friendship that had made them the famous Gryffindor Trio.

But that was a thing of the past now, Harry was sure of it. He was too tired to worry about that though and was also in too much of a shock at Ron's outburst about him cheating after which the red-haired Weasley went to bed leaving him alone in the Gryffindor dorm room for boys. Harry was currently struggling to subdue feelings of rage that were boiling up within him. He could also vaguely tell that his magic was responding and wanted to bring the brat to justice.

Harry didn't want to get in more trouble than he already was what with the entire school (plus two more foreign ones) turned against him (even Dumbledore doubted his honesty and integrity). Had he not known the Wizarding World any better, he would have thought they would have treated their saviour better but they wouldn't and so Harry knew he had to grit his teeth and bear it until he could prove his innocence and regain his honour, as stupid and cheesy as that sounded.

But now, he needed a place to calm down and relax. He couldn't do it here. Who knew what the Gryffindors would do to him for "cheating"? They would likely prank him within a fraction of death, it was a wonder they hadn't already. The place was stifling to Harry also and the walls bore down on him as if wanting to choke him. No. Harry had to get out of here and find some place where he could calm down and plan his next move.

Sadly, however, no one would help him in the castle and he hardly knew anyone who would outside the castle except, perhaps, for Hagrid or someone from Diagon Alley. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head and Harry's eyes widened. He gave himself a mental face-palm for so stupid. Why hadn't he thought of this earlier? Of course, Harry's impromptu plan might not work but Harry had an inkling that it would and decided to act upon it while everyone else was asleep or elsewhere.

It was late in the evening so there was a good chance he could carry out his plan before he got accosted by all the hate-mail that was sure to come. Sucking in a deep breath, Harry called out the name of someone who would surely help him no matter what.

"Dobby!" Harry called nervously.

For a moment, there was nothing but a deafening silence and Harry's heart sank.

Then there was a loud crack and a strange but familiar creature appeared out of thin air, with floppy ears, grey wrinkled skin, a pillow-case for clothing, and large wide eyes that darted about the room almost frantically. Then his eyes fell on Harry's and they widened even more so, if that was at all possible, and promptly filled with tears of joy.

"Oh great master Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby wailed, falling to his knees before Harry who quickly cast a Silencing spell not caring if that would get him in trouble.

He didn't want Dobby's antics to wake up all of Hogwarts.

"Shush, Dobby," Harry whispered hastily. "The others are sleeping."

"Oh bless my soul!" Dobby sobbed. "Of course, master Harry Potter sir. Whatever you be asking, good sir."

"Thanks Dobby," Harry sighed. "And thanks for coming I really appreciate it."

Again, Dobby's eyes watered and Harry held back a wince.

"Listen," Harry said quickly, eager to postpone Dobby's eccentricities. "I'm in a bit of a fix here and need a place to relax before my magic explodes and someone gets hurt. Do you know of somewhere I could go that people wouldn't be able to find me but it still in Hogwarts?"

Dobby dried his eyes and a thoughtful expression spread on his face. He pondered for a moment while bouncing oddly on his heels. Then a wide grin spread on his face and he bounced up and down in glee.

"Oh yes Master Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby said happily. "I be knowing of the most perfectest place, I do."

"Really?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yes!" Dobby grinned, his eyes filled with mischief. "It be called the Come and Go Room among us House-elves, but it's real name is being the Room of Requirement by you wizards."

"The Room of Requirement," Harry repeated slowly and thoughtfully. "I've never heard of it before."

"That's because it is being a magic room that be hiding its tracks so bad wizards do not be finding it," Dobby explained as if that should be obvious.

Harry nodded, taking it all in.

"Okay, I can accept that," He said. "So where exactly is this Room and how does it work?"

"The room is being magic and tunes into the needs and wants of whoever be asking for it," Dobby explained. "It be changing to however the seeker wants and the door to the room only does appear after the asker walks back and forth in front of it three times, thinking ever so hard upon what he wants. However, no one can enter the room unless the user of the room lets them. It be a very clever room and the house-elves be using it all the time for cleaning and things. But I can be showing it to you if you want to be using it to control your magic."

"That would be a great help, Dobby," Harry said with a warm smile.

He didn't exactly believe the slightly-eccentric House-elf but he didn't entirely doubt him either, and still held out hope that such a place existed. If that was so, it could be incredibly useful and might even help him muddle through the Triwizard Tournament. Hermione would be thrilled about it since she could use it for school and Harry might even be able to win Ron's friendship back by using the Room to play Quidditch in a fake stimulation of the Quidditch Pitch.

Harry didn't really know if that's how it worked, but there was a chance and his need was dire. He had calmed down slightly but all of his rage and anger was still bubbling just below the surface like a semi-extinct volcano just waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Hopefully, this mysterious Room had answers for him and could help him out a bit.

"Alright, Dobby," Harry said with a grin. "I'd like to go there now if possible but I want to write a note to Hermione telling her where I am in case she's worried about me. I still need to show up tomorrow though so I can't hole up in the Room all day long as much as I'd like to. Think you could take me there?"

"Anything for the great master Harry Potter sir!" Dobby exclaimed ecstatically.

Harry chuckled quietly at the excited elf and, slipping his wand in his pocket, held out his hand to Dobby who gripped it eagerly. Practically shaking with enthusiasm, Dobby flicked his fingers and Harry felt a slight wrench in his stomach as he vanished from the Gryffindor dorm room and appeared...somewhere else!

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, that's about it for this chapter. I have a bunch of other ideas though and I hope they haven't been used yet. If they have, know that I'm sorry and it wasn't my intention to copy you. It's just that I have read so many fanfics like this so I decided to write my own spin on it. Also, I haven't read the books or seen the movies in ages so I am doing all my research on the Internet as I don't have the novels with me right now. So do excuse me if I get one or two things wrong. Anyhow, that's all for now but do stay tuned for more and I'll try to update soon when I get my ideas together for the next chapter.

Like it? Love it? Hate it?

Do leave a comment so that I know what areas need work on.

Thanks a million in advance!


End file.
